


When Winter Approaches

by planetundersiege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus x Scorpius - Freeform, Being a bit nervous, Courtyard, Cute, December - Freeform, Dialogue, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts winter, Hugging, I don't see Cursed Child as canon, I felt a sudden need to write this ship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Matching scarves, NOT CURSED CHILD, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Oneshot, Post canon, Scorbus, Scorpius is pure, Ship, Short Story, Slytherin, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Snow, Snowing - Freeform, Teens, This ship is growing on me, Tree Carving, Weasley Jumpers, Winter, Wizards, christmas break, christmas is soon, relationship, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: "Al?”, he shyly asked, making them slow down a bit in their walking, and he saw how the boy nodded.“Yeah Scorpius?”, he answered, and Scorpius thought he would drown in those amazing green eyes.He bit his lip.“Do you think… that your family will like me?”.





	When Winter Approaches

Scorpius looked at the courtyard of the castle, admiring the sparkling snow, freshly fallen and yet without harm. It was white as long as the eye could see, giving a nice chilly feeling to the atmosphere. When the young wizard breathed out, a small puffy cloud was seen quickly forming and then disappearing, like smoke. Another proof of how cold it actually was. Winter was here, and Christmas break was approaching, only a few more days until the Hogwarts students would be sent home over the holidays for some time with their families. A time of the year everyone loved.

Scorpius too, he was ecstatic. Christmas had always been kind of dull with his family during his almost fifteen year long life, too many people he didn’t like at the family gathering, his even duller parents, all the expectations. Yeah, not much of a real holiday for the teen, because at the Malfoy’s, holidays were the exact opposite of Christmas songs around a fireplace and candy canes.

But not this year.

His parents were going on a trip to France, just the two of them. They had always talked about how much they wanted to go there, so Scorpius owled them and said “Don’t worry, I won’t be mad. You deserve some time alone”, so they had left. Scorpius thought he would spend Christmas at school, which he wouldn’t have minded in the slightest, but his Christmas break would be spent in an even better place.

His cheeks became redder, not because of the cold this time, but for being a bit shy.

He turned his head slightly and saw him, the boy of his dreams. The boy with always messy yet black hair, emerald green eyes and a smile on his face. Wrapped around his neck was a green outdoor scarf, the Slytherin colors. Scorpius too had a matching scarf at the moment. It was one if the things he liked, even though he knew everyone in their house had a scarf like this, it felt amazing to know that he matched with this young boy. The boy which he would follow home for Christmas.

“The question was so huge, yet so simple, because the blond boy was scared since he knew how much their parents had hated each other while in school.

“Are you worried?”, Albus asked as he took his hand in Scorpius. “Is that why you’re asking?”.

He nodded.

“Yeah, I’m afraid something is going to happen, that they won’t like me”.

“Scorpius, listen to me, they’re gonna like you, I know it. I’ve written so much about you in my letters, and they’re just exited that you’ll be spending Christmas with us, I’m pretty sure my grandma even knitted a Weasley jumper for you, she asked me about your favorite color. Listen, they know you’re not your dad, and they won’t judge you for who your parents are. You’re coming home to me over the holidays as “Scorpius, Albus’ amazing boyfriend”, and if they even say a single thing then they’ll have to answer to me about it, because no matter what anyone else says, you’re the only thing I need”, he said, giving the other boy a light smile.

The grip on his hand tightened before Scorpius dragged Albus into an embrace, enjoying having him near, it calmed him, and he felt the joy run through him, He was really going to spend Christmas with his boyfriend.  
“What color did you say was my favorite Al?”, he asked, a bit curiously as he thought about those home knitted sweaters that Albus always got for Christmas.

“Like I’ll tell you, it’s a surprise”.

Smile.  
“You’re the best Al, you know that?”.

Both of their cheeks turned red, and then time stopped as they moved closer to each other, lips touching each other.

And so, they kissed each other in the middle of the courtyard as the snow kept falling, a moment they would never forget.

“No Scorpius, you’re obviously the best. Come, let’s carve our names into a tree our something, you know, cheesy love stuff and all”.

“Yeah, let’s do that”, he said, and so the couple walked away, hand in hand, looking for the perfect tree where they could write “Scorpius x Al”.


End file.
